User blog:Mystical Trixter/ERB Wiki Drinking Games.
So, for all you drinkers out there on this wiki, I decided to make you a fun little thing. Go snooping around the chat or various pages, and take a drink for everytime you see something on the list you decide to inlude. I chose specific ones for multiple users to make it more interesting. With that said, let's all get wasted! Take a drink if... Andrew * Is the butt of a dick burning joke. ** Take two drinks if he is the one who makes the joke. AweSix * Boasts * Has somebody direct a dating joke at him ** Take two if it does not relate to the girl he currently likes * Gets first comment on something AWCs * Suggests an obscure battle * Gets into an arguement ** Take two if the arguement is with staff ***Finish your drink if the AWC gets banned * Talks about their fetish (squidward, MindOfMe, etc.) * Meet a kind AWC ** Take two if they create an account *** Finish your drink if it ends up badly BTTF * Is forgotten (You weren't here. <3) Bantha * Uses his "Oh Boy!" gif * Is called Munkee * Posts a link to one of his battles * Uses (uherdme) * Posts a picture/gif of a monkey Bobdave * Has a Hey Jude reference directed to him ** Take two if he makes the reference ClassicalExpendable * Arrives with a new sockpuppet ** Take two if either Meat/Piet is aware of it already, or it relates to Wachow *** Finish your whole drink if he isn't caught within 24 hours and has to reveal himself. Dragon * Mentions Hugh Neutron * Puts a video in the comment section that nobody will watch ** 2 drinks if it's over 10 minutes long * Says "They absolutely have to reference ________" when a new iTunes cover is released ** 2 drinks when it isn't referenced * Makes another The Connection blog * Replies to a suggestion with "(Character in original suggestion) vs (obscure, barely related opponent) IMO" * Asks Peter/Lloyd/Betette/other ERB crew member about Crypt Keeper like they'll immediately recognize him * Makes a terrible battle suggestion (<3) ** Two drinks if it involves the Crypt Keeper * insists he has a good ERB idea/participant * uses those Michelangelo gifs Dean * Somebody replies to a comment of his with "hi dean" or any variation Dwas * Accidentally uses :* * References Riki or Chorus Men Nail * Says "no u" * Is insulted in chat * Is called a fgt Lexi * Makes a reference to a drinking game * Is the focus of a sex joke * Uses the (shrug) emote * Expresses her hatred of DmC Flare * Makes an unserious comment ** Take two if he makes a serious comment *** Finish your drink if he makes a serious comment that's a couple paragraphs long, like his comment on Grinch's blog Gir * For each suggestion he makes ** Take Two if they aren't on a blog by Noah, Jason or Matt * Everytime he roleplays as Bill Cipher * Everytime he talks about Gravity Falls * Everytime he talks about fetishes ** Take two if the purpose is to troll Tina Gliscor * Whenever he gets into an argument about who would win a death battle ** 2 drinks if it's against Legion * Releases an ERB cover ** take 2 if he's in the battle *** finish drink if he plays both characters * if rants about Frozen winning an oscar/grammy Legion *if advertising a battle with 0-10 comments **Take two drinks if advertising a battle with over 10 comments * Take a drink if suggesting battle ideas in chat * Take a drink if in a pointless argument * Take a drink if makes a comic reference * Take a drink if releases a battle with at least one person you've never heard of * Take a drink if accidentally says something offensive to a fandom ** Take two drinks if says something jokingly offensive to a fandom Jason * Releases a new battle * Makes a Digimon or Doctor Who reference Jagaur * Is referenced ** Take two if it wasn't by Dwas or Tiger Jella * Mentions Rick Grimes or The Walking Dead. ** Two if RG/TWD is better than someone/thing else. *** Finish the drink if the someone is Elsa. Joe * Is part of an argument * Mentions any of his stories ** Two drinks if he links an episode John Micheal Michell * References a fangame or other obscure thing nobody has really heard of * Links you something in PM * Talks about Lydia Prower * Calls Lydia a pet name Killer * Makes a joke nobody gets ** Take two if Lexi gets it Barry * Makes a sex joke * Says "wet" * Releases an ERBoWTF * Is generally weird. (No offense. <3) Lydia * Joins then leaves * Joins just to say (bye) Jorn * Makes a sex joke * Is called fat ** Take two if he's called fat by somebody that isn't Lexi. * hits on a user claiming to be female ** Take two if they aren't really female *** Finish your drink if they are in fact female and enjoy said flirting Metal * stays on chat from the moment he wakes up to his bedtime Mind * Has a reference to one of his old comments directed at him * Yells at an AWC for suggesting him * Comes up with a casting idea with Walter Downing in it * Gets mad at people for having side-conversations in "HIS comment chains that HE started" Jari * Talks about Cookies and Milk or Walruses * Says "Plz" ** Take two if it isn't at CW Night * Updates his hurt/heal Noah * Releases a battle * Uses a Homestuck gif Reign * spams being away and not away Scraw * Spaces in chat * Says something controversial Laura * Says she sucks at something ** Take two when somebody insists she doesn't *** Finish your drink if she compliments herself Skylar * heals an overrated rapper (Tesla, Beethoven, Goku, etc.) Steeler * Is active * Makes a joke about his inactivity * Does something with his power ** Take two if he actually is serious with his power Tiger * Makes a reference to Jagaur * Updates his Sexual ERB Blog Eyes * Uses caps lock rage * Refers to his Rival Battles series Teddy * uses incorrect grammar and spelling in comments Tina * Releases a rap * When she links her newest battle in chat * When she makes reference to Eminem or Tech N9ne * When she says something about Left Shark * When Poerat happens * When she says "lmao", "lmfao", "XD" or any variants Matt * Releases a battle ** Take a drink for every hundred comments on his battles, may wanna avoid Stanley Parable vs. Twilight Zone Wachow * Kicks somebody jokingly * Has his autocorrect fuck up his posts ** Take two if nobody makes fun of it *** Finish your drink if the autocorrect is so bad you can't even tell what he's saying. General * Somebody makes a leaving blog ** Two drinks if they don't actually leave * One drink for every "^" reply ** Two if they actually went through the effort to write "This" *** Three if they used the image of Superman pointing up **** Finish the drink if it's any other character pointing up * One drink every time "You're vs your" by Jacksfilms is linked in the comments ** Two if the person it was linked to learns from the hint * One every time anyone complains about not being in one of Lyric's parodies ** Two every time anyone complains about being in one of Lyric's parodies * Take a shot for every fanmade battle blog. ** Double shots if it's shitty. *** Triple shots if it's deliberately shitty. **** Finish your drink if it's posted on a comment section. Also applies for verses. ***** Pour your drink on your shoe and drink the entire thing from it if a new page was made for that sole purpose. * Anyone brings up Squidward. ** Two if it's not an AWC. * Anyone says blank and blank don't rhyme. * Take 1/4 sip every time someone on the wiki says something stupid (Note: This is still under construction, feel free to suggest anything you think could be added. ;D) Category:Blog posts